


Not A Date

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, model!niel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Daniel is totally excited for their date while Jisung denying it is a date





	Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> it's that gucc* shirt yall
> 
> unbetaed

 

  
His blaring phone alarm woke up Daniel from his deep slumber. His sleepy face breaks into a smile as he remembered why his alarm was so loud early in the morning when he's having his precious day off.

It's been months with his packed schedule and today is the start of his three day break. Though, he still have some photoshoot in Japan after that's why his manager can't afford to let him go home to Korea even for a bit. He's dying to go home and take a rest with his precious cats.

But few days ago, while he was talking with his friend, Jisung, the older told him he's going to Japan with Jaehwan and Seongwu. But since he's just an extra photographer for his lovey dovey friends, he said he decided to take a breather a day before they go back to Korea. Hence, Daniel volunteered to tour him around.

He really liked Jisung. They met when he was still a newbie model and Jisung was working as a production assistant. The older helped him with a lot of things. And they just hit off.

But well, no matter how Daniel advance to Jisung, telling him 'I love you' on everything he does, taking him out for movies or just spending nights casually at his apartment, the older doesn't seem to consider him as a boyfriend material. It's convenient since Jisung doesn't think about much about him flirting and his manager was thankful at that but Daniel is so frustrated that the older kept on drawing a line between them.

Daniel bounced off his bed after putting off his alarm clearing his head with unecessary thoughts. He checked the weather forecast and messaged Jisung for directions on where will they meet later. He was just excited for today.

 

 

 

"Goodluck on your date." Jaehwan said while watching his hyung busy himself on how to tuck in his shirt.

Jisung turned to looked at the lovers tangled on the double bed. Jaehwan on his side, watching him while his boyfriend Seongwu still sleeping but his arms and limbs are around the younger's waist and thighs. Why did I agree on staying at one room? Oh right, we're broke.

"It's not a date." He said before fixing his shirt. "Today is my freedom from babysitting you both." Jisung shouted a loud 'yahoo' and it woke up another headache named, Seongwu.

"Oh? Today's your date?" The seal looking guy asked with his usual morning scrunched face and pouty lips. He was still cuddling Jaehwan but his chin is now resting on the younger's arm.

"It's not a date." Jisung insists for the nth time.

Seongwu snorted weakly parroting his 'It's not a date' line. He's been telling them that since they stepped in the country. "Just how many I love yous did he sent you when you said you'll visit him?" He cleared his throat. "For a high profile model like he is, that's really something."

Jisung rolled his eyes, put his hands on his hips and gave the couple a deadpan look. He's tired of this conversation. "Daniel is just that kind of person. He goes along well with everyone. Stop putting ideas in my head, Seongwu." He's been friends with Daniel since god knows when and he perfectly knew the younger acts the same with everyone else.

Jaehwan giggled when Seongwu sighed and burrowed his face on his arm surrendering at the older's persistence. "I'm friends with Daniel too, hyung. But I never receive a kiss on the cheek from him. Like, never." he stressed the last word. Jaehwan and Daniel are college buddies. When Daniel entered a company, they have dorms so Jaehwan moved in to Jisung's apartment instead of keeping the apartment he and Daniel shared. The reason they're close with each other. But now, Jaehwan is living with his boyfriend.

"We're just friends."

"We won't watch movies in my room cuddling until morning." Jaehwan continued. "Or he won't meet up with me straight from a 48 hour schedule."

"You have a boyfriend, Jaehwan."

Seongwu lifts up his head like as if remembered something. "Hyung, he likes you." Jisung just rolled his eyes at his friend. "Remember when I was visiting your place since Jaehwan was there?" Jaehwan raised a brow at his lover. "When I was courting your ass." he rolled his eyes. "Daniel was sending me death glares whenever I talk to Jisung hyung in private."

"But you're an asshole then!" he said putting his shoes and never bothered the couple's blatant display of yuckiness.

"Yah!"

"You're an ass back then." Jaehwan agreed.

"Stop agreeing with Yoon Jisung!" Seongwu retorts. "That wasn't me! That was the person you thought I was."

Jisung just shook his head. He'll never get why he's even friends with the both of them. "I'm going!"

"You don't have to go back early! Enjoy your date, hyung." Jaehwan said while blocking Seongwu's mouth because they're arguing to brush their teeth first before kissing.

"Gu wk wik yo eyt!" Seongwu teased even though his lips were against Jaehwan's palm.

"It's not a date!" he shouted before closing the door.

 

 

With an umbrella on one hand, the forecast said there's 70% of rain and Japanese weather predictions are pretty accurate, Daniel waited for Jisung in front of the restaurant they'll be eating at.

He's wearing a mask and a cap because he doesn't want his time with Jisung to be interrupted with people who recognize him. Since he's been doing a lot of variety show guestings lately, there are few people who greeted him and shook his hand but he can't say no. They are his fans after all.

Daniel looked at his phone one more time before shoving it in his back pocket. He's a little bit early. About fifteen minutes. He can't blame himself though, he really miss Jisung. He wanted to see his face personally not on a low quality video call. His kind smiles, his laughter, his tears, his cute plump lips that always turn into pout...

"I wish I can have them..." he whispered to himself.

As Daniel looked up and stare at the people passing by, he saw the face he misses the most. Though, Jisung was wearing a mask, his smiling crescent eyes gave him away. Jisung wave his hand upon seeing Daniel and pulled down his mask. "Niel! Did you wait?" the older asked him before tapping his arm. His hands are warm.

Daniel shook his head. "I also just got here." he said before hugging Jisung. "I missed you!" the older giggled, hugged him back and said 'me too' tapping his butt. It was the older's habit Daniel won't probably get used to.

"But Niel..." Daniel knotted his forehead as the older broke their hug. "Why did we end up wearing the same shirt?" Jisung asked holding in his laughter.

Daniel looked at his and Jisung's clothes. He doesn't put much thought about it but he heard he looks good with these set of clothes and... he's kinda trying to impress someone. "Why are you wearing this one, hyung?"

"You gave this to me!" Daniel nods as he looked at the clothes. It fits him perfectly. But it's probably better if his hair is back to black. No, I'll die. His thoughts was cut when he heard Jisung giggled. "We look like a couple—" The older looked at him with a shock expression on his face before covering his mouth with his hands.

_He's so cute! I love him._

"No! I mean... Ah! Because the idiot couple was saying stuff early in the morning—"

Daniel stared at him intently, keeping this flustered Jisung in his memory. "Hmmm? What are they saying?"

Jisung's face went red as he averted his gaze from Daniel's eyes. "I...It's nothing! Let's eat!"

Daniel was curious on what did Jaehwan and his boyfriend told Jisung that he's flustered about mentioning that they look like a couple. He secretly glanced at the older who busied himself on the menu he doesn't even know how to read. Daniel sighed. _What? Do I have a chance or what?_

The fact that Jisung is flustered at the thought of them looking like a couple, it's either he's embarrassed or disgusted about it. And Daniel hoped it wasn't the latter.

 

 

  
Jisung was thankful that Daniel let it passed. It was the couple's fault that he was distracted on their date— hang out. It wasn't a date, Yoon Jisung. he reminded himself. The last time he got overly excited about a date and got his hopes up that this Kang Daniel might like him too but turned out the latter was already dating another model.

Jisung sighed as he pets the cat lying on his lap. They went to a cat café Daniel recommends after eating breakfast. The younger was totally enjoying himself giggling while on his knees playing with a cat he cornered. Most of the workers are looking at them but that didn't bother Daniel, who is acting like a little kid, at all.

"He's so cute, hyung... Hyung?"

Jisung looked at the cat Daniel was holding and smiled promptly. "Yeah. He's cute." he said before looking at the younger's eyes. He wanted to tell him he's cute too.

His friends knew he's inlove with Daniel, whipped as they described. He likes everything about him. How he smiles, how he laugh, how he get mad, his face, his voice, his hands, his warm hugs, his kindness...

His friends saw him cried a couple of times because of Daniel too, while reading gossip magazines since the media curious with this guy's relationships. And most of them are celebrities that only made Jisung cry harder each time. His friends advised that if he doesn't plan on confessing, then stop hurting himself like getting this close to the younger.

Jisung could tell him that he's busy or their achedules doesn't match but whenever they meet up, he gets free hugs and kisses from the one he likes, though they are all friendly kisses. _Those I love yous too..._ Who doesn't like that? Even though they're just lipservice. He sighed.

Daniel put down the cat he was holding as he noticed Jisung sighed for the nth time today. He sat beside the older and hugged him, resting his chin on the Jisung's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked while patting Jisung's head. Jisung always finds that comforting. His hugs with this familiar patting and slight brushing on his hair.

Jisung stared at Daniel's eyes for a moment and his head was intantly filled with his delusions and what ifs.

What if he likes me too?

  
What if he's not playing around.

  
What if I tell him I like him?

  
What if I kiss him now?

His heart skipped a beat on the last thing he thought. Jisung just shook his head to brush away his thoughts as he smiled at Daniel pulling the younger's cheek. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

"What did they tell you before going here that your head is in the clouds, hyung?"

Jisung knotted his forehead but remembered his friends' words. His face heated up as Seongwu's 'he likes you' voice kept on playing in his head. "It was nothing, really." Daniel wasn't looked convinced since Jisung's face was really red at the moment.

"Tell me." he said to Jisung's ears. The older almost choked on his own saliva. Jisung pushed Daniel a bit so he can breathe, he's really bad for Jisung's heart, but the younger didn't allow him to move an inch away and put his arms around Jisung's waist.

"What?" Jisung said in an annoyed tone and tried to get away from Daniel. The younger just pouts but don't have any intentions to let go.

"Just tell me what they told you!"

"It was nothing."

"But your face looks like a tomato right now, hyung. Stop lying to me."

Jisung's mind was panicking but doesn't want Daniel to know that his friends are calling their hang out a date. "They said hi." he blurted out.

"You're lying." Daniel concluded after staring at him for three seconds. "Did you possibly have a boyfriend and remembered him while—"

"No! I don't have anyone," _How could I possibly have anyone when all I think is you._

"How... how about that actor hyung who was courting you?"

"Oh, I already rejected him."

"Why?"

 _Why_? "I already like someone else." he answered as he pinched himself to not confess that at he's the one he likes. Daniel is a good friend that's why confessing is a not his option—

"How about me?" Jisung turned his head to the younger, surprised. Daniel's voice was faint but his face is close to Jisung that he heard him clearly.

"What?"

"How about me?" Daniel repeated stressing every word he said. "You like someone else but still go on dates with me. Like this." Daniel tighten his hug.

Jisung exhales heavily to calm his heart. Daniel's face was so close, his arms around him doesn't want to let him go and is it his heartbeat or his own? He doesn't know anymore.

"If you're not gonna answer..." Jisung looked up to Daniel. He doesn't have his usual model-aura but instead there's a puppy face in front of him with the same nervous eyes as him. "Is it me?"

Jisung scoffs. "Why do you think it's you?" he bluffed. He wasn't wrong but Jisung thought he gotta save his face even just a little bit.

Daniel groaned. "Hyung!" He just stared at Daniel without changing the subject. Daniel freed him from the hug but grabbed his hands instead. The younger silently brushed his thumb on the back of his palms. "The only friends you have besides me are Jaehwan and Seongwu but you have a lot of acquiantance. There are suitors too but you always turn them down." Daniel lifts up his head meeting his eyes. "And I always tell you, I love you and showers you hugs and kisses but you don't deny them." the younger huffs. "If it wasn't me, then who is it?"

Jisung wanted to scream in happiness but he composed himself considering where are they. "A tall and handsome guy who works as a model." he answered quickly and Daniel's face lit up in happiness. "It's Hwang Minhyun."

Daniel's nose flared up with his lips pouted in "You don't know him personally."

"Who told you that?" Jisung pulled out his phone. "Look, the last time I picked you up from a shoot, he gave me his number." Jisung's smug face wiped away when Daniel took away his phone and erased Minhyun's number from his device before giving it back to him. "Yah!"

"I just told you I love you and you're showing me some other guy's number?"

 _Oh... This is his jealous face?_ Jisung thought he also like it. He giggled at his thoughts. He really do like Daniel.

"Hyung, you're hurting my feelings." Daniel said sulking.

"What if I tell you I want to keep being friends?"

Daniel sighed. "I kept on telling you that I love you, Yoon Jisung and you're insisting to keep being friends?"

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Be friends even though we're dating?" Daniel opened his mouth but words doesn't come out. "No? Okay—" Jisung groaned in pain when the younger almost crushed his body in a tight hug.

"Hyung, I love you so much."

Jisung giggled. "Really?"

Daniel pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a knotted forehead. "You don't believe me, don't you?"

"Well, I'm not a celeb or a model to catch THE Kang Daniel's attention like the ones you dated."

"Hah?"

"You know—"

"I never dated anyone since I met you."

"But those gossip magazine—"

"There's a reason why they're called gossip magazines." Jisung groaned but Daniel just wrap his arms around him once more. "You should've asked me, Jisung hyung."

Jisung pouts as an answer but Daniel pecks a kiss on his lips. "Should I have?" The younger smiled and nods before going in for another kiss. They were in the middle of the kiss when Jisung giggled and Daniel asked why after breaking off the kiss.

"It's weird kissing in front of the cats." he said and pointed at some cats that are staring at them.

Daniel chuckled before giving him another quick kiss on his lips. "It doesn't matter."

 

 

 

 

(extra)

 

Daniel's hand stretched to the drawer beside his bed, still have his eyes closed, before he answer the call half asleep.

"Hnngh?" is the only sound he can make. He turned to his side so the phone will set on his ear but his eyes opened wide when someone shouted on the other line.

"Hyuuung!" Daniel knotted his forehead. The voice sounds familiar but it's not his manager. "I told you not to get back early but it's already morning!" There's a sudden pause on the other line. "Hyung? Hello? Jisung hyung?"

Daniel looked at the sleeping figure beside him before clearing his throat. "He's asleep." he said brushing Jisung's bangs away from his face.

"Daniel?"

"It's me." Jisung shuffled and he immediately stretched his arms to cuddle the older.

"Can you please return Jisung hyung before lunch time? Our flight is on the afternoon."

"Can't he take an extended break?" he asked. He wanted to spend time with Jisung a little bit more and if possible, he wanted to go home with him.

Jaehwan let out a pitchy annoying laugh. "Nope. He actually have some pending works but someone needs a recharge to be productive."

Daniel thinks of any possible way to get hold of Jisung a little longer.

"You're together now, no need to get anxious about a shit, Niel."

"How—"

"He wouldn't stay out all night if you didn't do anything. Thank us later. My boyfriend and I are accepting plane tickets to Maldives."

Daniel chuckled. He covered his mouth when he saw Jisung open his eyes and scrunched his face to him. He mouthed 'good morning' to the older and Jisung gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll jus grab some breakfast then go to your hotel later." Daniel said before ending the call. "How are you?" he asked Jisung slightly rubbing the older's side.

"I'm fine." The older held his hand when it began wandering to his butt. "Stop touching my butt!"

"But I really like it."

Jisung ignored him and looked over their phones on the table. "Who called?"

"Jaehwanie."

The older's eyes widen in panic. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

Jisung giggled. "Oh right. Gotta spend this precious time with my clingy boyfriend."

"I'm not clingy."

"I bet you told him I need to take a week off." Jisung teased.

"You heard me?"

"You really told him that?"

Daniel didn't answered. He just want to cuddle for now and they will go on a lot of dates when he gets back to the country.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably spot mistakes on this after posting. please bear with this auntie.
> 
> Leave comments, suggestions and if you're confused with the storyline (me too) hit me up!


End file.
